1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which may be detachably secured to the rearward end of an axle-supported vehicle frame to distribute axle loads. In one aspect, the invention relates to an improved axle load-distributing apparatus having a tracking unit for partial deactivation of the pneumatic units of the apparatus when a predetermined angular relationship between the towing vehicle and the apparatus is detected by the tracking unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many states, for the protection of their highways, limit the maximum load which can be transmitted through an axle supporting frame of a vehicle. Thus, certain types of heavy equipment cannot be legally moved on highways without disassembling the equipment and moving portions of the disassembled equipment on separate vehicles, a procedure which is time consuming and expensive. Because of this situation, axle load-distributing devices have been proposed in the past which may be attached to the frame of a vehicle for the purpose of providing additional axle support for the vehicle and to distribute the load carried by the vehicle on a greater wheel base than is provided by the vehicle itself. However, a problem with many such devices has occurred when the vehicle pulling the device is caused to make a sharp turn as is frequently encountered in traffic situations in a city environment. For example, when the towing vehicle radically pivots relative to the axle load-distributing device, as during a sharp turn, the moment arm between the vehicle and the device changes. This affects the location of the center of gravity of the payload carried by the vehicle causing an unsafe, unstable condition.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved axle load-distributing apparatus which substantially reduces the before-mentioned problems
Another object of the invention is to provide an axle load-distributing apparatus wherein pneumatic units are employed to transfer a portion of the load from the load carrying vehicle axles to those of the axle load-distributing apparatus while providing an effective and efficient means for at least partially deactivating the pneumatic units of the axle load-distributing apparatus when the vehicle is required to make sharp turns.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.